


You Shine Like the Stars

by kesktoon04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Marriage, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Wedding, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: When Sam asks you out on a random date for your one year dating anniversary, you don’t know what to expect. But it definitely wasn’t what happened.





	You Shine Like the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sam x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 880
> 
> Warnings: *CAUTION* May die due to fluffy feels

“Y/N, you free tomorrow night?” Sam walked up to you after coming out of his room with the random question.

“Yeah, why?” You answer with a small smile creeping onto your face.

“I’m going to take you out on a date.” He looks at you and smiles wide when you stand on your tiptoes to kiss the tall man you get to call your boyfriend. When you pulled away you felt your cheeks heat up and saw that his were the same shade of pink.

The two of you had been dating for exactly a year. Well exactly a year tomorrow. May eleventh. There was something that excited you about knowing that even after so long you could both get flustered by a simple kiss. You smiled to yourself, but Dean walked in and interrupted your happy thoughts.

“Did you do it Sammy?” He sounded excited which threw you off a bit. Dean Winchester, the hard-ass brother, excited?

“Did I ask Y/N on a date for tomorrow night? Yes, yes I did.” Sam looked down at his brother with a steely glare. That’s when you knew something was up.

“Wh-” You try to ask what’s going on?

Dean interrupts you again. “Nothing. Goodnight Y/N. Sam.”

“Goodnight.” The two of you speak together. It makes you smile when you look at him and he is nervously fiddling with his shirt. His face holding the same smile as yours. He breaks out of his nervous moment and wraps you in a warm, loving hug; which is enough to make you forget your suspicion for now.

The next night it’s time for your date with Sam. He wouldn’t tell you where he was taking you, so you went to Dean to ask him what to wear. You knock on his bedroom door and he says, “Who is it?”

“It’s Y/N. I need your opinion.” You respond through the door right before he opens it.

You seen Dean standing there with the widest smile ever. “What time is your date tonight?” He looks at the time on his watch and then back up at you.

“We leave here at seven.”

“Don’t wear something fancy. It’s just the two of you. Have an amazing night, Y/N.” With that, he disappeared with a knowing smirk on his face.

You nodded to yourself and chose to wear a sweater and jeans. You were just beginning to get the nervous first date butterflies even though the two of you have been on several dates. You weren’t left to you own nerves for long though because before you know it it’s 6:45 and Sam is knocking on your bedroom door.

You smile to yourself when you leave the room and are greeted with a bouquet of flowers even though you live in the same house. “Thank you, Sammy.”

He nods and leans down to kiss your cheek. You blush again. The action is such a small thing that he’s done so many times, but it still makes your heart beat faster.

When you get to the destination, Sam gets out and opens your door for you before taking your hand and walking you down a hill and towards a river in the park close to your home. When you get further, you see a blanket laid out with all of your favorite food on in. Sam sees your face grow into a wide smile and he squeezes your hand gently. 

“So Y/N, I’ve been meaning to enlighten you on something.” Sam says quietly as the two of you sit down on the blanket.

“Oh, well then please do.” You smile and take his hand. You could feel his nervous energy from where you were sitting a few feet away.

He nods and stands up, pulling you with him. “Close your eyes.” You chuckle and nods, doing as he said. You felt the air around you move, but he was still holding your hand. “Go ahead and open them Y/N.”

You open your eyes only to have them fill with tears immediately. You were met with the sight of your boyfriend on one knee, holding a ring box and your hand. “Oh my God… Sam!”

He smiles and looks down before looking back up into your E/C eyes. “Y/N, I love you. I saw you at the first hunt and I felt different. It is you, it has always been you.” You squeeze his hand gently and let your happy tears start to fall. “Y/N I want you in my future. I want to have a family with you, I just want you. (Full Name) will you marry me?”

You nod to him and bend down to kiss him softly on the lips. You didn’t even realize that he had slipped the ring on your finger and quite frankly you didn’t care. You just wanted to be close to him.

He pulled you far enough away to wipe away your tears and whisper against your neck, “I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too Sammy.” You pull him into another tight hug and just lay there on the ground in each others arms as you look up into the sky.

“Y/N can I tell you something?”

“Sure thing. What’s up?” You turn your head to look at him as he looks at the stars.

“You shine like those stars up there, and I love it.”


End file.
